oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Doll
}} Baby Doll is the 21st episode of Season 1 and was remade as the sixteenth episode for Season 6 under the title Doll Idol. Plot Oggy has a new doll, which he bought in a toy shop, and he plays it in his doll house, with the cockroaches looking anxious at the doll. Oggy moves the doll inside, and then to the kitchen, where he just pretends she will stay there. Oggy is quite excited at playing with his new doll, but as Joey and Dee Dee looked at each other about the new toy, they look to Marky, who was relaxing on his TV and drinking soda. Still, in anxiety, they watch Marky till he gets to the kitchen, and eat the chicken. As Marky turned around, he saw the doll and fell in love with it recklessly. At the toybox, he found a mirror, for which he'll look at the doll's good looks. But as he got back to the dollhouse, he got completely shocked at Marky dating his doll. In anger, he'll try to take back his doll, miniaturized way. As he hugged Oggy's doll, there comes a dialogue for this: Oggy Hand: Ahem! I would like to have my doll back, please. Marky: No you don't! She is mine to date. Oggy Hand: (grabs it back) This is my toy. You can't mess with this! In a fit of anger, Marky and Oggy fought over of getting the doll, till Marky stepped on his finger. A chase ensues, as a prank shows a staircase canvas revealing a wall. At the hall area, he is cornered by two hands like spiders. Marky puts the doll down and ties the hands together. The chase ensues again, this time, at the ceiling, demanding to surrender the doll. Marky accepts but is replaced by pictures of Marky and the doll dating together. This caused Oggy to use the last straw for it. Marky gets his relief as he dates the doll in the bathroom. Oggy's hand comes out with nails, but Marky fights it back with a nail cutter. Marky: The game is over. Your doll is mine at last! With that, Oggy bought a robot toy like a tank to destroy Marky to get the doll back. But Marky decided to get back at him for his nonstop date with that doll. So he sets up cardboard decoys of him to lure the real Marky out. Following that, he opens up more of his decoys, which is probably a target placed on for Oggy's butt! Oggy laughed at this for his victory, but as he noticed that his butt is pinned, he became emotional as his doll is being taken away by Marky as he looks at his doll's box. What could be even worse? As he came back towards the dollhouse, he is completely shocked at Marky MARRYING his doll. In a fit of his rampaging rage, he acted like King Kong, climbing to the top of the dollhouse, revengeful for his dating doll. Joey, as the Organist, and Dee Dee, as the priest, decided to stop the madness by flying on houseflies like helicopters, surrounding the feline King Kong, trying to calm it down. Back at the dollhouse, he asked the doll to be his wife forever. But after a small quake, caused by a TV falling on Oggy, the doll falls off the window of the house. Panicked, he told the others that the doll is falling. Oggy, and the cockroaches but Marky, pursued after it, but as the doll fell on the floor, she broke into pieces, leaving Oggy to fall too in shock, but Joey and Dee Dee, leaving them, including Marky, in disappointment. Toys can never last, can they? In Oggy's operation room, he has the solutions to repair his doll by the bandage. Oggy, being a doctor, felt very happy again with his doll back, watches some TV with his doll now. As the episode ends, it looks like Marky is kissing his new toy instead. (That doll kinda reminds me of Gabby in Blaze and the Monster Machines. Wonder how she'll act in that?) Gallery Baby Doll 1.png Baby Doll 2.png Baby Doll 3.png Baby Doll 4.png Doll Idol 1.png|Oggy with his doll and dollhouse. Doll Idol 2.png|Marky kissing Oggy's doll. Doll Idol 3.png|Marky preventing Oggy from taking back his doll. Doll Idol 4.png|Marky marrying the doll with Dee Dee officiating. Video References ru:Ребенка Кукла Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)